DoubleFake
by NecroGodYami The 2nd
Summary: There were a couple of them we've seen before, ones we all know and love. Hacker, Predator, Gatherer, and of course Anarchist. But, there are 21, y'know? These DoubleChildren, some were saviors, doing just what Gaster wanted 'em to do and fix their respective timelines. One did so, just...it was ride. This one has been called a few different things, but he prefers to go by...Faker.


**A/N: Yes it is time for another DoubleTale AU, and no, no one can stop me :3**

 **But this isn't your run of the mill AU where it's Cter in an AU.**

 **Nope, we got us a new protag for this one, and he's one of the Doublechildren. ...also no, I did not come up with that term, don't hold me accountable.**

 **But anyway, not gonna say much, but let's get into it, huh?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorta obliged to put this here. DoubleFake is a non-profit, fan-based parody. DoubleTale, DoubleScramble, and anything else made the guy, is owned by XWolf26. Please support the official release by reading his stuff, it' ! t.**

* * *

 _ **Beginnings/Prologue: Why does everyone mention the damn petals and lights?**_

…

…

…

There is a usual way and cliched way these things start, but I'm not gonna start that way.

I'm not gonna start by mentioning the golden petals around me, or the blinding slight.

Or whatever other starting crap the other people use.

No, I'mma start by saying something different.

I'm in a damn hole.

Sitting up, I reach my hand to rub one of my eyes, feeling the familiar fabric of my hood on my head.

Reaching into my pocket and pulling out a pocket watch I've always had, I flicked the inside open to use the mirror on the flipped open cover.

Looking into it, nothing seemed changed or different.

I was still wearing my orange zip-up hoodie, red F sewed onto the right side, and the black fur lined cuffs at the wrists. My black jeans were still on, same for my beat-up blue sneakers.

And, of course, same hood covering up my features.

The only thing different it seemed was a weight in my hoodie pocket. Fishing my hand in there, I grabbed the foreign weight and pulled out...a pocket knife?

In my pocket?

...bad jokes is bads.

Examining it, it was your run of-the-mil pocket knife. Wood-styled grip, flick out blade and all that.

No idea why it was in my pocket though, I don't traditionally carry knives. It was appreciated in a strange situation like this, however.

I fully stood up, patting my limbs to get the remaining dirt and see if the limbs were actually in working order.

I mean, hey, I've seen guys jump from buildings and lose their limb functions, falling into a hole...scratch that- deep cave, doesn't change that.

Anyway, my limbs worked perfectly fine show I started to put some hustle into it and get my ass moving.

Besides, that patch I landed on had _definitely_ been recently used.

Should I be on the lookout for tiny youths in striped shirts?

...Naw, no conclusion jumping yet.

Walking through the a door ahead into another room, where another hole in the cave ceiling shone down to show a single spot on the floor, where it looked as if a flower had been plucked from the ground.

Or went back into it more likely.

"I can see where this is going…" I muttered, walking up and taking a look at the hole. No demonic flowers, but still.

Looking back up and going out another door, I was met with the sights of looming ruins above me.

Well, time to address it.

Undertale.

That's what it seemed to me at least, the ruins, the flower patch I landed on, demon flower hole and all convincing me what my setting was.

Was this a dream? Was I going to wake up or something?

Eh, I'll deal with it later I guess. For now, to determine!

The run!

Genocide, or Pacifist?

...or the kid could be a little Neutral run shit, that was also a possibility.

But first, looking up I found myself staring at a glowing gold star, shifting as it awaited my touch.I reached for it, and as I touched it, a screen popped up.

*The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with ▅▅■■■■▅▅▂▂. All HP restored.

I blinked a bit at seeing the...jibberish?

"Hm. Guess it makes sense." I muttered, pulling my hand back and sticking it in my hoodie pocket and starting my stride back up as the saving sound pinged.

I went through the ruins, memory of the game serving quite well.

My expectations of the run went to a specific corner as I reached something.

A dummy, viciously smashed apart by what could have been a stick, cotton all over the ground.

As I got to the next save, I noticed the Froggit there was gone.

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with ▅▅▅■■■■. HP restored.

I felt myself picking up the pace as I went through the ruins, remembering the puzzles well.

Reaching the Spider Bake Sale, there were no spiders at all. Wow, way to let your product go to waste, am I right?

"Man, the Ruins are unusually dusty today." I chuckled as I went on, the three Froggits of the next room missing.

I broke into a bit of a jog, the excitement getting to me, jumping up the steps and into Toriel's home.

"Oiiii! Anyone hereeeee?" I called out. Nobody came, of course.

I rushed through the home, into the living room first. A book was set down, reading glasses set on top of it.

"Yep, Genocide run all right." I ran into the kitchen, finding a large pie missing one or two slices.

"I'll just take this, no one else is gonna use it." I said, taking hold of the pie. It suddenly disappeared, and a screen appeared before me.

It read my name, my LV (One, of course.), and my HP. I looked into the option labeled Stats.

 _Weapon: Pocket Knife._

 _Armor: Swood Hoodie._

"... Oh sweet non-existent God, please don't tell me..." I groaned, reading the description of my items.

 _Pocket Knife:_

 _Better than a damn pen, that's for sure. +4 Attack._

 _Swood Hoodie:_

 _Should've seen the memes coming my friend. An old hoodie that's basically been your partner for years. +2 Defense_

"I am now going to ignore any item descriptions. All of them." I facepalmed, dragging my hand down my face before I started moving.

Going down the halls I came upon a staircase which I went down, ending in another hallway and going down it as well.

"Shouldn't I be hearing a voice or something…?" I muttered to myself, still walking down the hallway. It was indeed long.

But eventually, I came out into the opening.

And across from me...was not a child in front of a pile of dust.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph."

Goddamnit it.

"You are just like the others."

I was ahead of that kid somehow.

"There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself…"

Goat-Mom was still kicking.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel had turned around, showing the infamous purple dress-wearing Goat-Mom in all her glory as he expression quickly turned to shock upon seeing me.

"W-Who...are you? Anothe-"

"What she said. Who are you?"

Ignoring the little heart attack caused by another person talking behind me, I turned around and spotted who I had expected to be here.

They stood there, wearing the tiny youth required striped shirt with a toy knife in their hand, and cold expression across their face.

I chuckled and took one of my hands out of my pockets, waving to my face. "Who, me? Nobody much, if I'm being honest."

They didn't look to happy with that response.

"I mean, I'm no Bendy and The Ink Machine OC, previously mentioned guy but in a edgy murdery timeline, previously mentioned guy _but_ mixed with a skeleton, or...huh, think I ran out of guys I could name." I said, hand under my chin in a thinking pose.

They also weren't with _that_ response either, indicated by their grip on the toy tightening or by their slight growl they had going on.

"Who I am though…" A grin came across my features, looking to them like the only visible feature were my teeth under my hood, as I whipped out my pocket knife and pointed it at 'em.

" **Is the person who's gonna rough ya up a bit, you little sh!t."**

* * *

 **A/N: And there is chapter one of DoubleFake!**

 **I feel like I have nothing else to say here, so all I can say is please favorite, follow, review and wait for next chapter!**

 **See ya next time~**


End file.
